


without you in my arms

by orphan_account



Category: MARIKIN online 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when you (and your 6 friends) are the only active english speakers in your fandom you dont have to put work into anything ! but i like how this turned out anyways





	without you in my arms

It felt like Bachikin had been walking down this stretch of platform into the mist for ages, but when she saw that figure at the end, so familiar to her now, all that fell away.

For the first time in her search, she paused. Then she started walking again, faster, faster, breaking into a run, her arms spreading wide.

“SIGKIN!” she called. The silhouette straightened, turning its head, and she felt her heart swell.

Sigkin had barely turned to see Bachikin when she bowled him over. She barely cared - she put every ounce of strength she had into wrapping her arms around him. A joyous laugh bubbled from her throat.

Sigkin shifted underneath her, and she pulled away, sitting back on her heels to look Sigkin in the eyes.

He was blushing.

It took Bachikin a second to process this information before she scrambled backwards, jumping to her feet. “AH! Sorry, sorry! I got, um…” Her words started breaking up. What was that about? Had she gone hoarse from calling to Sigkin? Had...

Ah.

She was crying.

Sigkin seemed to recognize this in the same instant, his eyes widening, hand reaching out. “Ah… Bachikin…”

A sudden wave of fire tore through her chest and she pushed Sigkin away before she realized what she was doing. “UGH!” she choked out. “REALLY!? Just ‘BACHIKIN’!?”

She swiped a hand across her face to clear the tears. Every part of her was screaming to stop talking, but she couldn’t. “Everyone thought you were DEAD! _I_ thought you were dead! I… I…”

Bachikin looked into Sigkin’s eyes, and just like that, her anger fell away.

His chest heaved with sobs as tears streamed down his face. “Bachikin…”

“AH! NO!” Bachikin waved her hands around in a panic, her own woes forgotten in an instant. “NO, NO, DON’T CRY!” She looked to and fro for something to calm him down, but all they had was each other.

Those words clicked into place in her head one by one.

Oh.

Bachikin reached over to Sigkin, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

“...There,” said Bachikin, desperately trying to ignore the rush of blood that was undoubtedly turning her face cherry red. “Now will you stop crying?”

Sigkin seemed to want to look anywhere except Bachikin’s face. “Um… well…” Finally, his eyes made their way up to hers, and the biggest smile Bachikin had ever seen him make spread across his face. “Only if you stop first.”

Bachikin spluttered. “THAT’S THE STUPIDEST-!” She smothered him with kisses as Sigkin laughed.

Sigkin eventually pushed her gently away to look her in the eyes again. “Bachikin… did you really miss me that much?”

“OF COURSE, stupid!” she scoffed. “I-” She blushed thoroughly. “I… I love you, Sigkin.”

Sigkin smiled. “I’ve figured that out now.”

Bachikin raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. “And…?”

“Oh… right.” It was nice to see Sigkin blushing again for a change. “Bachikin… Thank you. For sticking by my side through everything. I really didn’t think…”

“AND!?”

Sigkin laughed again, wrapping his arms around Bachikin. “And I love you, Bachikin.”

Bachikin put her hands on Sigkin’s shoulders to push him away, inhaling deeply. “AAAAND I’m sorry for worrying everyone and I’m going to come back right away and never leave without telling anyone ever again, RIGHT?”

Sigkin gave Bachikin a gentle smile, full of an affection deeper than the ocean, and kissed her on the forehead. “Yes.”

Despite herself, Bachikin felt tears welling up in her eyes again, and she pulled Sigkin close. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> sigkin is a he/him lesbian btw so jot that down


End file.
